


calling out for somebody to hold tonight

by ewdavids



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Song fic, david would definitely be a 1d stan, no i will not be accepting any criticism on that fact, yes i'm projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewdavids/pseuds/ewdavids
Summary: Patrick decides to serenade David with his favorite band. That's it. That's the whole story.





	calling out for somebody to hold tonight

**Author's Note:**

> home is about david and patrick don't @ me  
talk to me on tumblr, same username

After the Open Mic Night, it started happening semi-regularly. Once David knew Patrick was as good a singer as he was, he wanted nothing more than to hear it as often as he could. Sometimes, he would specifically request that Patrick sang for him, but other times it happened organically. They would be sitting around after dinner, David messing around on his phone while Patrick read a book, when suddenly he would pick up his guitar and start strumming. It was one of the countless things David loved about Patrick.

One of the countless things Patrick loved about David was his love for One Direction. He tried to play it off, but Patrick saw how David lit up when their music came on. He liked them nearly as much as Mariah. Because of this, Patrick had been planning a surprise for David. He scoured the lyrics with a fine-tooth comb, trying to figure out which song he should pick. Finally, he found the perfect one. Now he just had to find the time to practice and decide when he should sing it for David.

Patrick spent the next few weeks practicing on nights David stayed at the motel, which was happening less and less. When he finally had it down, he thought about asking David to host another Open Mic Night, but wanted to make this more intimate. Finally, he decided that he would have David over for a nice dinner, and then surprise him with the song. He was incredibly nervous, but he was ready. 

This was a disaster. Everything was going absolutely wrong. The dinner he worked so hard on was burnt, while his dessert was just plain disgusting. Patrick couldn’t believe that this night was in shambles before it even began. He just wanted to sing David this stupid love song after a nice stupid dinner and he couldn’t even get that right. He was lamenting about his bad luck when he heard a key twist in his lock.

“Shit. Shit shit shit,” Patrick muttered. He was still trying to clear the smoke out of the open window when David entered the apartment.

“Wow,” David said. “What’s all this about?”

“Nothing, David. Just… let’s order pizza.”

“I’ll never turn that down. You know I love it when you order pizza for me.”

David looked at Patrick with a grin, but Patrick looked back with a grimace. David shot him a questioning look.

“I just… I wanted this night to be perfect! And everything is ruined!”

David walked over to Patrick and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

“Pizza is perfect. What’s so special about tonight?”

“Nothing is special. It was supposed to be. But it’s not. Just forget about it.”

“I will not! What were your big plans?”

Patrick sighed, but motioned for David to sit down on the couch. He told him to hold on, and then went to get his guitar. He came back with it and sat down next to David.

“This was supposed to happen after we had a lovely dinner and before we had a wonderful dessert, but I guess it’ll just have to happen now while we wait for mediocre pizza to be delivered.”

David looked confused, but motioned for Patrick to continue.

“I’ve been practicing for a while, so just… here goes nothing.”

Patrick strummed a few times before starting.

“Make a little conversation, so long I’ve been waiting, so let go of myself and feel alive.”

David gasped and his hands went up to his mouth.

“So many nights I thought it over, told myself I kind of liked her, but there was something missing in her eyes.”

Thoughts of Rachel flashed through Patrick’s mind as he sang. He never knew why, but nothing felt right with her. Nothing felt right, until he met David. David made him feel right. David made him feel like home.

“I was stumbling, looking in the dark with an empty heart.”

David thought of all the times he had been tossed aside before he met Patrick. Of all the times he felt utterly alone and useless. But then he met Patrick. His lovely, lovely Patrick. His Patrick, who was now serenading him with possibly the most romantic One Direction song of all time. He couldn’t believe this was his life now. He thought he had been happy when he was in New York, but all he was then was alone. Alone and sad. But now he wasn’t. Now he had Patrick. Patrick was his home.

“When you’re lost, I’ll find the way, I’ll be your light. You’ll never feel like you’re alone, I’ll make this feel like home.”

As Patrick finished the song, David realized he was crying. Patrick put down his guitar and scooted closer to David, putting his arm around him.

“What’s wrong, David? I thought you would like it! I’m sorry!”

David sniffled a bit before turning towards his fiancé.

“No, I loved it! I’m just… I can’t believe you sang me One Direction! You always complain when they come on the playlist!”

“I decided to listen a little more and well… I can see why you like them so much. They’re not half bad. They’re actually pretty good David!”

David shrieked and wrapped Patrick in a hug.

“I know how hard that must have been for you, Patrick. I can’t wait to text Alexis!”

“David! Don’t… don’t do that!”

“Too late!”

Patrick groaned, but pulled David into a kiss. When they broke apart, David pressed his forehead to Patrick’s.

“You’re my home, Patrick.”

“And you’re mine, David.”


End file.
